Birthday Present
by Suffering Angel
Summary: for my 100th fic, a birthday present to one o' me bestest o' pals it's Takuya's birthday, but Kouji never made it. what present can the bish present to redeem himself?


I don't own Digimon Frontier

This is dedicated to my one and only, one of the ultimate bestest of friends I have ever had ^-^ I've known her for close to what, three years now? And I love her from the bottom of my heart. This is dedicated for her. Yeah, you, Tali :P

Tankies to my Senpai for betaing ^^ love ya, Maya

**_Birthday Present_**

**__**

**__**

Takuya sighed as he laid in his room, a pile of still wrapped birthday presents at the corner next to the door. He didn't really care for the presents, nor did he ignore them. He just wished that guy would've seen what he really wanted. 

'That guy'' being the one person Takuya couldn't get out of his mind, that haunted him day and night. 

'That guy' being Takuya's first crush, and later, love.

'That guy' being Minamoto Kouji, the guy who stood him up.

Though between him and himself, Takuya had to admit, he couldn't use 'standing up' in that context in that case. It wasn't like Kouji and him were a couple. For all he knew, Kouji was straight, unable to care for him that way on a basic level. But it still wouldn't keep his heart from aching.

~*&*~

_Takuya smiled at the people sitting in front of him, but his smile was hardly real. True, four of his five best friends showed up to the private birthday party he planned. But it was Kouji who didn't show up. Takuya scolded himself, but it didn't make a difference. Fact was he preferred anyone of the people currently present to be gone, if it meant Kouji being there in their stead. And that pretty much ruined the party. What more, it seemed Kouji didn't have a reason for not coming._

_"I really don't know."_

_Kouichi answered innocently upon questioning._

_"He just said there was something he had to do and took off. But he still sent a present."_

~*&*~

Takuya stared at Kouji's present, the only one he opened. It was a book Kouji often said would interest Takuya, but the goggle boy was too lazy to get.

'So much like him'

He thought.

'Deciding to take matters into his own hands instead of waiting forever... unlike me...'

But the book wasn't what interested him the most. His attention was stuck on a series of pictures they took in one of them photo booths. They punched each other, smiled at each other, wrestled each other, and in the last picture, they posed for the girls who were watching. Takuya blushed back then, and even more so upon seeing the pictures again. Not at the fact they were watched, but at the position they were in- Kouji had him pinned to the wall. Back then he told himself the look in those blue eyes he loved so much was an act for the squeeling audience. Now, he had to look away or he'd have cried. Kouji was looking at him with such passionate eyes...

Takuya buried the pictures under his pillow in which he proceeded to bury his face. Why was it that the heavens never meant for him to be loved back? He never imagined falling in love with a guy, but he didn't care. If only he was loved back...

But that was too much to ask for on his birthday.

Pushing himself up, Takuya sighed as he stared at the clock, signaling him that it has been several hours since today was tomorrow.

'Might as well try and get some sleep... not like he'd show up or something...'

His hands went to unbutton his shirt, still left on since the party, when a motorcycle was heard approaching. Curiosity, not so much as hope, brought him to look out the window. Brown eyes widened as the bike's driver pulled to a stop in front of the house and took off his helmet, letting long indigo strands blow freely in the wind. Without second thought, Takuya sprinted down the stairs and to the door. He stood there, breathing somewhat heavily as he stared at the person in front of him. It was a beautiful picture, and the blush returned to his cheeks.

There he was, still on the motorcycle, his jeans clinging to his long legs on either side of the beast he was riding. The black jacket kept him safe from the cold night breeze which blew his hair to his face, which he pulled back with slender gloved fingers. The moonlight shone down on him, making it seem like a sort of black angel appeared before Takuya.

"Sorry for being late."

His voice snapped Takuya back to reality, and he hurried to wipe his tears of joy at seeing the guy.

"Really, you and your 'fashionably late' crap..."

"When did it end?"

"About midnight..."

"So I'm only a couple of hours behind."

"I guess it's a good record for you, ne, Kouji?"

Getting off the bike, Kouji approached his friend, hands in his pockets.

"Where were you? The party wasn't the same without you.""

"I was out on a ride."

Came the blunt reply, which made Takuya blink.

"Lost track of time then."

"...no."

"Then why?"

The pause that followed caused Takuya quite a bit of discomfort.

"I really don't know."

Takuya couldn't help but stare.

"You... don't know?"

"Really..."

The boy's fists clenched.

"You just decided not to show up..."

"I never said that."

Flashing a small smile for a minute, Kouji turned back to the bike. Takuya was frozen.

'Is he... is he really leaving?! No reason, what does he mean?! Why?!'

"You coming?'

Brown eyes opened to let several tears fall, this time of frustration.

"Wha, what?"

"I said..."

Takuya just barely managed to catch the helmet thrown at him.

"...you coming?"

At first he didn't know what to say, but then his feet decided for him. Half stumbling, he moved forward, only to tumble backwards quickly.

"Lock the house, lock the house!"

Kouji smiled softly, rather amused at his friend's behavior.

"Come on."

Takuya hurried back and found no doubts in mounting the bike behind Kouji.

"You ok?"

"Yeah..."

Kouji kicked and the motorcycle roared to life. In minutes they were riding, the wind escorting them.

"That's... some bike!"

The goggle head shouted over the sound of the engine and the wind as they left Tokyo behind them.

"Isn't it? I love it, it's a beast."

"You named it?"

"Not yet."

"Kay."

Feeling rather cold and insecure, Takuya pulled closer to Kouji, hands wrapped tightly around his waist. It felt good, Takuya admitted, and between him and himself, it was the fulfillment of a dream. How long had he dreamed about being that close to Kouji? Sure, in his dream, they were wearing... less... but the romantic scenery more than made up for it. The moon shining above, the wind dancing around them, Kouji being there...

'He's so warm...'

The boy thought dreamily as he snuggled closer. Kouji glanced at him over his shoulder for a second and smiled as he slowed the motorcycle down to a stop. Takuya blinked and looked around him to discover they were standing in a place as though taken from one of his dream. Next to the road was a field covered in grass and several flowers blooming next to decades old trees.  The wind teased it all gently, making it dance as though to welcome them. It was all given a silvery hue, dyed by the half moon above.

"Wow. This place is... beautiful."

Kouji got off the bike and headed towards the field, not looking at Takuya. The other boy hurried to follow.

For quite a while they stood next to each other in silence, not too close but not too far. Takuya kept glancing at Kouji. The taller boy stared at the moon. He seemed like a beautiful wild wolf, about to howl his heart about at the white half-orb, and Takuya was given the privilege of standing next to him.

"Sorry..."

Takuya blinked as he came to.

"Huh..."

"...About not coming."

The birthday boy looked away, biting his lips.

"It's... ok... really..."

"It's not. It's anything but ok."

"You... probably had a good reason..."

"I didn't."

"I refuse to believe it!"

Kouji looked at Takuya with soft eyes, yet could not meet brown ones.

"Takuya..."

"You know why? I'll tell you why. Because... because that would mean..."

Not only did he refuse to meet Kouji's eyes, now he downright looked away.

"...that would mean I mean nothing to you!"

Another silence followed, broken only by the wind picking up again. Kouji looked at the ground, unsure of what he should say.

"That... can't be farther from the truth."

"Yeah, well, you have a weird way of showing it!"

Takuya snapped. Kouji seemed ashamed.

"I take it you didn't even like the present?"

"I love it, but I'd have preferred to get you as a gift!"

He immediately looked away again, realizing what it is he said.

"I... don't need presents from you guys. You're the world to me, especially you!"

He allowed himself to say.

"Presents just make my room messier, but the memories I have with you guys... they're the best gifs ever! How can I have it, if you're not there?!"

There was a moment in which the silence was so deep Takuya thought Kouji had left.

"I just... wanted your gift to be perfect."

Takuya's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at Kouji, who was now holding his hairband, his hair waving freely behind him. Takuya decided he just couldn't get any more beautiful.

"I told you..."

"I know, and I didn't mean that kind of present."

He approached Takuya, and the boy found himself frozen.

"I beat myself up over it, over... how to let you know in the best possible way."

"Let... let me know... what?"

The wind blew Kouji's hair at his face, effectively hiding his eyes. His lips hardly moved and it was nothing more than a whisper, but the blush still rose to Takuya's cheeks.

"That I... like you..."

Takuya was speechless. His knees were about to give way. It was reality, right? Kouji hadn't lied to him... nor was he sleeping. It was... real.

The chill suddenly stopped as he felt Kouji place his jacket on his shoulders, exposing himself to the night's breeze.

"I... I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you a perfect memory..."

He then took Takuya's left hand in his and the warmth exploded all over Takuya's body from the inside. The gentleness of the contact surprised him, and flattered him to no end.

"But I guess I screwed up."

Takuya was about to protest when Kouji put the hairband on his wrist like a bracelet. 

"I guess... this is only fitting..."

He kissed Takuya on the forehead and began walking away, his hair completely hiding his face.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

But Takuya remained behind. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from the hairband. A small, black, completely normal hairband, but to Takuya, it instantly became one of his most treasured possessions. It was something Kouji himself gave him, right after admitting he liked him... 

Takuya felt as though he was hit be a tsunami, realization washing over him. Kouji liked him! The guy who was everything to Takuya liked him back! He said it, he said so himself!

"Takuya?"

The boy ran a finger across the black band and a goofy smile spread on his lips at the memory of the kiss on the forehead. Kiss! Kouji... Kouji... Kouji kissed... him...

His legs finally unrooted. He walked over to Kouji, gaze downcast, a faint yet constant blush on his cheeks.

"Come on, it's getting, er, early..."

"I love it."

Kouji blinked, not understanding the comment.

"The memory you gave me. I love it. But you know what I love even more?"

With shaking hands he touched Kouji's face, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"You."

Kouji stared as Takuya wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. A moment later, Kouji had his arms wrapped around the brunette as well.

"Does this mean... I'm forgiven for skipping the party today?"

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

Takuya smiled at the first signs of sunrise as he pulled as close as he could to the person he would from then on call his lover.

"That we'd make many more beautiful memories like this one."

Kouji smiled as well as he buried his face in Takuya's hair, inhaling his scent.

"It's a promise."

And the birds began chirping as the two leaned against the bike, watching the sunrise, safe in each other's arms.

~Owari~


End file.
